


Sleepy Mornings

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Morning cuddles were the best, even if they were just pretend. And theyarejust pretend, aren't they?





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: Discovery  
> Word count: 299

Harry slowly blinked awake, feeling warm and content. Too lazy to get up and start the day, he cuddled closer to the man laying next to him, hogging the blankets as usual. Harry didn’t mind, not when Draco looked adorable all bundled up, pressed against his chest and dead asleep. He would berate him for it later, demand compensation and tease him for being a sleep-snuggler.  The thought brought a smile to his face and Harry buried it in Draco’s hair, inhaling the unfairly alluring smell.

  
These mornings were Harry’s favourites - slow and lazy, nowhere to be and no one to meet, just Draco and him, bickering about silly things, like an old married couple. Merlin he loved this man. Wait - he did?!

  
Suddenly Harry was wide awake, staring at where Draco blissfully lay in his arms. He _did_ , Harry loved Draco bloody Malfoy. When did _that_ happen?

  
This whole relationship thing was supposed to be fake - a cover for the press to stop bugging Harry about his love life and to leave Draco alone about the war. It had worked perfectly fine too. They had gotten along surprisingly well, pretending to be madly in love maybe too easy for them, now that Harry thought about it. They had recently bought this flat, for appearances sake of course, giving the _prophet_ a wonderful picture of them kissing in between moving-boxes.

  
Only that Harry hadn’t kissed Draco for the _prophet_ , he had kissed him because he _wanted_ to kiss his _boyfriend_.

  
The revelation strangely calmed him - his boyfriend. Draco Malfoy was his boyfriend and Harry loved him very much. That is really all that matters for now, they could figure out the details later.

  
Harry pressed a kiss on his loves temple, snuggling back against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/185659538848/sleepy-mornings)


End file.
